Can't Get Away!
by Snake Eyez
Summary: Ryoga/Ranma pairing. Cannon! Mostly about Ryoga and Ranma always ending up in the same place, for various reasons. Gonna be long I think! R/R please! *Second Chapter Uploaded!!*
1. Default Chapter

Description: Ranma/Ryoga love/friendship. This fic is just about different situations that come up that stick Ryoga and Ranma together, their actually cannon in this, meaning Ryoga blames Ranma for everything and they fight alot. ^ ^ cute!

Author's Note: I love all the Ra/Ry stories out there, but most of them are just sex, unrequited love, or love that works out in either an ultra happy or extremely dark way....some how, that doesn't work for me. Do any of you really believe that Ryoga would admit he, RYOGA, would ever love Ranma Saotome? This story is not dark, it's light hearted...and I believe cannon, I have read all the manga I can get my hands on! Oh and by the way ^ ^ I LOOOOOVE that stupid fishing hook episodes, well until Ranma goes crazy...like when he walks in and blink-blinks then sits by Ryoga, that's love... ^ ^!

Chapter 1

Passing Notes

Ranma groaned loudly as Shampoo glomped him, and even more so as Akane malleted him. "Akane....Do you ever stop to think maybe HER GLOMPING ME IS NOT MY FAULT?"

Shampoo let go and put on a pouting face, "You no want Shampoo..." Her eyes started to water.

"That's not what I said, er... um..." Ranma scratched the back of his neck, and let out a fake nervous laugh. Promptly, he was malleted again. "Akane..."

"Oops, must of slipped," Akane answered dryly, walking back into the school. Ranma quickly followed her, rubbing his head from the impact.

Once inside Ranma was amazed to find who had taken a seat in front of him. He put on his usual happy smile and greeted his friend...er...rival person, "Yo Ryoga! Your actually in school..."

"Don't sound so surprised Saotome," Ryoga said evenly, he was smirking. Ranma put on his own smirk and took his seat.

A few seconds later Ryoga quickly snatched a small rolled up piece of paper before it could hit his head. He raised an eye-brow at Ranma, who merely smiled. Ryoga turned back towards the teacher and opened the note when she was facing the chalk board:

__

(Did you get lost P-chan? Or did you just miss 'beauteous' Akane?

RS )

Ryoga, let out a small smile. It reminded him of when they went to Jr. High together, they had passed notes. Ranma had never realized, it had never been a bread fuend, it was about Ryoga following Ranma and turning into...He quickly wrote a reply and flicked the ball of paper back to Ranma. 

Ranma grinned, the technique had worked. When pop had taught him that Leaping Frog whatever attack to get somebody to talk to you during class, he had promptly hit him before thinking it might be useful. He was about to open it when he saw Akane gave him a raised eyebrow. _Nothing_ he mouthed, smiling at his fiancee. He turned back to the note, feeling a little dejected. Ever since that stupid failed wedding, it seemed like the universe was trying to drive a wedge between him and ...the only fiancee it felt *right* with. He opened the note and tried to keep a laugh in:

__

(Lost, Akane is obviously in love with you, and I can't even find Akari, and some how I ended up at her farm a bit ago. Really Ranma, you should feel happy to have all those girls loving you. Well maybe besides that Shampoo girl. And then Ukyo can get a bit violent... and Kodachi isn't even a fiancee but she won't leave you alone...At least you have Akane...though your such an idiot I can't figure out how that happened.

TLB )

Ranma puzzled for a moment at the signature, then shook his head while smirking when he figured it out. Ryoga caught another note, how long was Saotome going to keep this up? He opened it and read, with a bored expression so the teacher wouldn't notice he wasn't exactly hanging on her every word.

__

(The Lost Boy... heh, took me a bit to figure out that one. Gotta question, do you really like Akane or is your only happiness seeing my beautiful face ^ ^ 

P-chan's Owner's Fiancee )

Ryoga glared at the note before scribbling furiously, it caused a few people to notice, but they quickly looked forward when they felt the teacher perhaps had looked their way.

Ranma uncurled the note and grinned widely,

__

(You wish, as if I'd come to see you. Stupid sense of direction, I would of never came here if not for that stupid truant officer. Who is he to tell a Hibiki where he should be? 

__

TLB )

Ranma was writing his own reply when the bell rang. He pushed back his chair and stood up, pocketing the notes that had been left on his desk. He grabbed his stuff and was about to offer Ryoga help to find gym when he saw he was already being led by Akane. Ranma smirked, Ryoga probably could of won her heart if not for his damned shyness factor.

"Ryoga-kun, the changing rooms are *this* way!"

"This way?"

"No, the way I'm going, *this* way..."

Nervous laugh, "Sorry!"

Ranma rolled his eyes, and having any sense of direction might of helped Ryoga a bit too. Ranma walked over to the two and fell in step with them. When they came to the changing rooms his grabbed Ryoga's arm and led him to the correct room. Even he couldn't let the pig-boy be throttled by those vicious females.

Ryoga sat on the bench beside Ranma, but made no move to change into the spare gym outfit Ranma had found him. Ranma's eyebrows arched as he asked, "What's wrong P-chan?"

Ryoga folded his arms and replied calmly, "Who is this P-chan? And also...I'm not changing or opening my eyes until everybody leaves, including you Ranma-kun." Ryoga stopped, why had he just said that? So the jerk had been sort of a friend to him that day, was he, Ryoga Hibiki, such a softy that he would forget everything just like that? Ryoga quickly began to change before his thoughts could dwell on his weakness. More so than his sense of direction, was his constant need to be accepted. And it was a weakness, he would beat out of him if necessary. 

"Ryoga..." Ranma said grabbing him by the wrist after he was finished changing. The eternally lost boy was about to lash out at him before Ranma continued, "Everybody's gone, and your going the wrong way. Open your eyes, though it probably won't help."

Ryoga opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ranma was an inch away from his face. The shorter boy, Ryoga ((yup it's true, he's a bit shorter)), backed up a step his heart going 100 beats per minute. There was only one thing to do, if the pervert tried to kiss him he'd punch him, and if the fem-boy tried to hit him he's punch him. "What?"

Ranma flicked a piece of paper at the other boy's nose and smiled, "Opening." He laughed as he walked out of the changing room, leaving the other boy just to pause, pick up the note, and run after him. Ryoga opened the note as they walked outside:

__

(Heh

Ranma Sao Tome )

Ryoga smiled a bit, he had ended up on the island of Sao Tome once, it was nice enough.

~ ~ ~

Ranma walked on his usual perch atop the fence, while Akane talked and Ryoga stuttered. He looked around with a bored look on his face. Suddenly a certain near-sighted martial artist glomped Ryoga. Ranma nearly fell off the fence laughing, if only he had Nabiki's camera to capture the expression on Ryoga's face.

"Oh Shampoo!" Mousse wailed.

Ryoga was stunned for a moment, but then quickly kicked Mousse off of him, as usual probably sending him half way across Japan. 8 minutes later Ryoga was still in the kicking position.

Akane blinked and suddenly realized, "Paralysis gas, Mousse must of used it." She watched Ranma start to walk away, "We can't just leave him here!" Ranma sighed and picked Ryoga up, slinging him over his shoulder. 

"Akane....Ranma...." Ryoga muttered as he lost all consciousness. 

~ ~ ~

Ryoga sat up with a start, and looked around. He was in his tent that he had set up at the Tendo house but never seemed to take down. He traced his memory to see why, it was a good tent and would of come in handy. Ah yes, it was because of his own stupidity. It almost cause Ryoga to cry bitter tears once again. If only the fishing rod hadn't hit Ranma...if only Ryoga had never bought it. The embarrassment, the shame, and that stupid panda father of Ranma's would never let him live it down. 

He walked out the tent, it took him a bit to find the exit. He became fully awake and felt rejuvenated. His instincts told him he was being watched, "Who's there?"

"Yo Hibiki! Couldn't sleep," Ranma replied cheerfully, Ryoga looked up and finally saw him on top of the dojo. "Don't mind me."

Ryoga shrugged and walked back into his tent, he found a lighter and thrust it into his pocket. He was about to search for some fire wood when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna make a fire Saotome, be helpful why don't you?" He turned around only to be facing a group of angry guys he'd never seen before.

"DIE SAOTOME YOU CROSS-DRESSING FREAK!"

POW

~ ~ ~

"Ranma go bother somebody else," Akane growled as she dabbed Ryoga's forehead with a damp wash clothe, he had been out of it for awhile. She wondered how they were going to make it to the festival with poor Ryoga stuck at the dojo.

The pigtailed boy ignored her as he hoped around, watching what she did. "Why you doing that? How will that help? Is he gonna be okay? Is a high temperature bad or good?"

Finally Akane snapped, "RANMA SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm busy? Why do you need to know anyway? Like you could actually take care of somebody without them dying..."

"Is that a *challenge*?" Ranma asked staying still for a moment.

"If the shoe fits wear it!" Akane cried from shear frustration.

"Your on!" The black haired boy said grabbing the wash clothe.

~ ~ ~

"What are you doing to my bed!?!"

"Making it Ryoga proof."

~ ~ ~

Ryoga stirred and opened his eyes. He was in the dojo, on Akane's bed, he found he was actually strapped to it when he tried to sit up. Sighing he looked at the door, which girl Ranma had just opened. 

"Your awake, this makes my job easier," Ranma replied happily putting a tray on Akane's night stand. He poured some of the hot water on now himself, and then used the rest to make tea. Ryoga watched this, wondering where everybody is. As though reading his thoughts Ranma said, "Usually Kasumi and Akane take care of you, but they all went to some festival. Since it was my fault that you got hurt, well sorta anyway, I'm supposed to take care of you. Now that your awake shouldn't be so boring."

Ryoga wrestled against the straps, even though it hurt him. He would not let himself be taken care of by a *boy, especially Ranma, this couldn't be worse. "Why am I strapped to the bed? ...Are you listening...Saotome?"

Ranma was putting sauces in the stir fry Kasumi had prepared before she left, he looked up and answered, "Your strapped to the bed so you won't leave and say it's nothing, and don't say you wouldn't. Those stupid guys who thought you were me kinda didn't stop beating ya up once you were down. I was going to kill em but they were running and well...saving you was a bit more important. The straps enable your arms to move, I'll just have to feed this to you. And don't tell me about honor crap, your ill, I'm stuck taking care of you. Case closed, point taken."

After some fretting Ranma finally got a spoonful into Ryoga's mouth. The rest of lunch went fairly easy for the two, though Ryoga glowered most of it.

~ ~ ~

Ryoga almost cried with joy when Ranma took the straps off a while later. "Only so you can watch TV, and after the mess this morning I'm never feeding you again dammnit." Ranma said good naturedly, helping Ryoga down the stairs.

Ranma put some pillows and blankets on the couch so it was comfortable for his friend, he completely ignored the grumbling. "*There*, should be comfy, I'll get us some lunch." 

Ryoga nodded, still acting stubborn. He eased himself onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed then stopped on some samurai romance made for TV movie. He leaned back and started to watch it. 5 minutes later he was almost asleep. 

"*Nihao* Ranma-kun!" Shampoo said, coming through the wall on her bicycle.

"Er...hey Shampoo. I guess you can stay awhile, I'm almost done with lunch. But I'm taking care of Ryoga so please er...try to be helpful? He's on the couch, maybe talking you can make him feel better." Ranma replied from the kitchen. Shampoo nodded vigorously, then she suddenly realized she had landed on the couch. She jumped off her bicycle and let it fall to the floor.

"You alright yes?" Shampoo asked Ryoga, who now had a bicycle tire mark on his forehead.

"Fine.." Ryoga said in a squeaky irregular voice before flipping the channel.

A few minutes later Ukyo walked through the hole in the wall Shampoo had made. "Hey Ryoga-kun! Heard you were sick," Hand him a okonomiyaki with Get Well Soon written on it in sauce. "Now where is Ran-chan..." 

"Thank you Ucc-chan... he's in the kitchen." Ryoga replied taking a bite from the Japanese pizza which was as always delicious. He changed the channel again. Shampoo seemed to have wandered into the kitchen and now she and Ukyo were fighting most likely about Ranma.

Suddenly a crash and there was a hole in the ceiling, and Kodachi in the room. Ryoga jerked his thumb towards the kitchen before the gymnastic could even ask. There were crashes from the kitchen and cackling.

_I'll make this easier on you Saotome_ Ryoga thought laboriously standing up from the couch. The stir fry had been good, and it would of been nice to have some for lunch as well but he just knew with all these girls around it would be impossible for him to relax. _I'd never be able to relax with *Ranma* taking care of me_ he thought as he started to walk out through the hole Shampoo had made and Ukyo had widened.

"Where do you think your going?" Ranma asked, grabbing the back of Ryoga's shirt. Ryoga turned around, blue eyes met hazel, and Ryoga knew he would never be free. That was because Ranma had probably made some challenge with Akane about taking care of him, showing he was better than her. That was him, that was how he worked, he just *had* to be the best. "Ryoga, your not getting away that easy." Ryoga tried to tug free, but Ranma clamped a hand over his shoulder. Ranma suddenly smiled deviously, which made Ryoga very uncomfortable. "Girls! I would like a favor!"

Instantly all three love struck ladies appeared right by Ryoga and Ranma. All thinking different things. 

__

Why Ranma beating on pig boy?

Ohohohohohohohohohoh

Hmm...what's going on now? I thought Ryoga and Ran-chan were friends...

"Everybody who lives here but me, and currently Ryoga, is going to be gone until a week and a day from now." Ranma said looking around brightly, he put a hand over Ryoga's mouth who was trying to protest that Ranma was a worm and a deceiver for never telling him that he was stuck with him for a week and a day and he wanted to leave this instant. Frankly, Ranma didn't seem to care. "You are all welcome to live here for that time but you *must* abide by some ground rules, and of course the main reason your here. The reason is simple, don't let Ryoga escape and take care of him." He continued after the girls had finished talking and he had gotten paper and a pen, "The rules are as follows

1. NO FIGHTING! 

2. Keep glomping to a minimum

3. Keep flirting to a minimum

4. Ukyo and Shampoo cook, frankly I don't think any of us trust Kodachi, sorry but it's for the best

5. No magic trinkets or anything that's supposed to make me fall in love with you

6. Keep proper and normal clothes on at all times

7. No making messes!

8. You are all nurses, take care of Ryoga. And if he tries to escape mallet him if it's the only way to get him back inside

9. None of us leave the house unless it's to buy food, and the unless doesn't apply to Ryoga

10. Have fun, but not too much because that probably means you broke a rule

11. Please do not break anything, including walls!"

"Fair enough Ran-chan!" Ukyo says smiling brightly, "I'll go get some stuff and be right back!"

"Shampoo tell great-grandmother!" Shampoo said riding her bike out through the door Ukyo was holding open.

"OHOHOHOOHO! I will go find proper clothes and be back soon Ranma darling!" Kodachi said skipping out the door cackling. 

Ranma waved at them all through the door then closed it shut, he grinned at-SPLASH! "RYOGA WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT OR YOUR BACON!"

"BWEEEEEEE!" A certain black piglet said racing towards the hole in the wall. Ranma jumped on top of it, then stood up holding Ryoga.

"Bastard! You will stay here, and you will let me take care of you!" Ranma said going into the kitchen and pouring hot water from the tea kettle onto the piglet, with turned back into the lost boy. 

Ryoga sighed sullenly as Ranma went up the stairs to get him clothes. He went towards the sink to get some cold water but Ranma was already there in front of him holding some of his clothes. "Can you put them on, or would it hurt?"

Ryoga suddenly blushed scarlet and looked ready to kill, "I can most certaintly put on my *own* clothes Saotome." He pulled on the boxers and pants and was about to put on the shirt.

"Keep your shirt off. Gotta change your bandages," Ranma replied, he settled Ryoga on the couch and began taking off the old bandages slowly so it wouldn't hurt. Ryoga closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep. Ranma put on the new bindings and stood up. Ranma's eyes fell on the lost boy's face. It was never calm, even in his sleep. Ryoga opened his mouth, the words Saotome and prepare to die were the only ones distinguishable. Ranma sighed and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Ranma: Okay that's fine, we're friends...just nothing kinky..

Ryoga: It makes me such a weakling!

Ranma: nah, it was dark...and he smashed your face in.

Ryoga: -- your only being nice now... I'm sure in the next chapter you'll freak out at me.

Me: perhaps, ~writes it down~ must look at all possibilities.

Soooo what do you think? Should I continue? Is it too long? Are they uncannon? Please Please Please R/R! ;; I will continue even if you don't but I would like it and it would help me get ideas!


	2. Hand-Cuffs Make Difficulties, OR, Night ...

Chapter 2: Hand-Cuffs Make Difficulties, OR, Night Time Travels

Author's Notes: Well our story continues. I was thinking of making this a fic where in each two or more chapters is ONE Ryoga/Ranma stereotype. Only Cannon. Right now as you will read we have the hand cuffed theme, only as cannon as possible for me to write. Then I'm going to write a Ryoga gets raped one only he doesn't. Rather he beats somebody up that tries and earns a stalker. Oh and I wanna make this a self insert, that is if it's okay with *you*! This chapter is short and plotless

- - -

The lost boy's eyes fluttered open. He was once again strapped to Akane's bed, he couldn't try to lift it up on account his feet didn't go over the side. This was not his day, er...week and a day. Shampoo walked into the room carrying a food tray. She pulled up a stool and put the tray on Akane's bed stand. By now Ryoga was getting the drill and only gave a sad sort of sigh when being fed.

"No understand why you still here. You no hurt." Shampoo stated as she watched him sigh and act like a cornered dog. The poor guy obviously felt uncomfortable being taken care of, she wondered how that came about. Was it honor or something deeper? Perhaps it had to do with the Hibiki sense of direction-

"Bhampoo! Blease bake mhe bloon bout bof by bouth!" Ryoga gasped trying to breath, Shampoo quickly took the spoon out of the guy's mouth and smiled apologetically. "Thanks. And it's because Akane challenged him," No need to say who *him* was. "He just can't let anything go. I'm going to kill him when I'm free."

"Shampoo no see why pig-boy and Ranma can't be friends. We all in same boat yes?" The purple haired girl replied as she finished feeding him. They all had a curse, didn't matter that they all pointed back to Ranma. Ryoga sighed and didn't answer, he obviously didn't understand 'forgive and forget'. "Shampoo leave now." The girl left and close the door behind her.

~ ~ ~

"Ryoooooooooga." Ranma called rapping his knuckles on the sleeping boy's head. Immediately Ryoga woke up and fought his restraints as to be able to punch the other boy. "Heh, well I'm about to give you an offer. I need to get away from the girls, you just need to get away. How about we go out for lunch?"

"Is there really a choice there Saotome? Rather go on a date with a fem-boy than be stuck in this bed another day." Ryoga replied, smirking when Ranma malleted him for the 'date with a fem-boy' comment. He flexed his arms after he was unstrapped and genuinely smiled before glaring with distain at Ranma. _I'm a Hibiki, I'll just have to get lost which isn't hard and then I'm free_ Ryoga thought smirking as he followed Ranma out the door.

"This is going to keep you from getting lost." Ranma said grinning at Ryoga's frown. Ranma held up a pair of silver hand cuffed and locked one part of it onto his wrist. Ryoga's face clearly said, _Not happening! _The eternally lost boy jumped into the nearest tree and then to the next and so on. "NOT SO FAST HIBIKI!" Ranma yelled following the other boy. 

Ranma, thanks to the speed training he had gotten from Cologne awhile ago, quickly caught up to the fleeing boy. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him over onto his branch. He quickly flipped and clicked the rest of the hand-cuff onto one of Ryoga's wrists. "Still slow Ryoga." Before Ryoga could retaliate the branch they were standing on snapped. 

~ ~ ~

"Anything broken?" Ranma asked, he had landed on his feet, Ryoga hadn't thus making Ranma go to his knees. The pigtailed boy poked his rival in the rib cage which only got him a growl.

"Damn that hurt." Ryoga replied sitting up and blinking, staring at his wrist. "The hand-cuffs cut me." He said this a bit absent mindedly, like he was far away.

"Give me a minute, I'll take em off." Ranma answered digging in his pocket for the key. But it was empty. _Coulda sworn I put it in that pocket, most be in the other_. His other pocket was empty as well. "Er Ryoga don't panic but, do you see the key? It fell out of my pocket in the fall and well...."

Ryoga instantly perked up, "WHAT!?!" They spent the next hour scouring the area for the key but it simply wasn't there. They spent the next trying to break the things with a rather large rock, then Ryoga's fangs. Neither worked. Ryoga looked to the heavens, "Why are you punishing me!?!"

Ranma hit the other boy over the head, he was going insane. The pigtailed boy scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Guess I messed up huh?"

"Messed up...MESSED UP!?! You've messed up before Saotome but not on this proportion! YOUR A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Ryoga exclaimed, going into a tirade. Ranma randomly threw rocks at the talking boy's head but since he was so resistant to impact he didn't even notice. 

~ ~ ~

"Good thing your both boys right?" Ukyo said brightly as she inspected the hand cuff out at the dojo. It would be easy enough to break, but she'd have to do it tomorrow. It was late by the time Ryoga had stopped his tirade and then actually allow Ranma to decide which way the dojo was. She'd have to go to her house in the morning, but until then... She was just glad the one attached to Ranma wasn't a girl ((heh)). 

"What is that supposed to mean..." Ryoga asked angrily before realization hit him. "I am most certaintly *NOT* sleeping with Saotome!"

Ranma malleted Ryoga with his free hand, "Stop talking to her like I'm not here! And do you think I want to sleep with you P-chan!?!" Ukyo could see the on-coming spar, which she had no trouble with except for the fact it was going to be in the kitchen and they needed sleep.

"Boys...go to bed." Ukyo commanded pointing to Ran-chan and Mr. Saotome's room was. They grumbled by bent to her authority and went into the room. Ryoga sighed in relief as he remembered Mr. Saotome and Ranma's beds were pallets side by side. They would not have to share one bed, Kami-sama didn't hate them as much at thought. 

~ ~ ~

"Ranma...." Ryoga asked after awhile. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed, he'd just have to tell Ranma the truth. Not pretend everything was alright.

"Yes?"

"Your elbow's in my face and I'm going to kill you if it's not moved."

~ ~ ~

"Ryoga....I got to get a drink of water," Ranma replied a half hour later, he could feel rather than see Ryoga's glare. The pigtailed boy stood up, pulling along the other boy. They started for the kitchen, though they were delayed by Ryoga's usual sense of direction.

Meanwhile Ukyo sneaked from Nabiki's room to Ranma's room, knowing that he always got water at precisely 11:34 pm. She slipped into the bed and quickly fell asleep. Also Shampoo sneaked from Kasumi's room to go to Ranma's, unknowing that Ranma wasn't actually there. She slipped into bed with the other girl, and also fell asleep. Both assumed the other was female Ranma. ((Yes I'm a Ukyo/Shampoo fan...just thought this was cute))

"Ranma...would you please move?" Ryoga asked angrily as he walked right into the other boy's back. He hadn't been quick enough to see Ranma had frozen in his tracks. Ranma made a general motion pointing out the sleeping girls. Ryoga blushed and nodded, knowing there was no way they could all sleep together...and also not wanting to.

Ranma lend the way to Akane's room, by Kodachi was already curled up on the bed. The pair headed to the couch, after using the Ryoga straps on Kodachi, but only to find Happosia had some how come back to the house and decided to take over the couch as to watch hentai videos.

"Saotome, I need sleep." Ryoga sighed over the moans from the perverts videos. Ranma took the remote and turned the TV off, which of course made the lecher angry. Ranma was sent, with the Lost Boy in tow, out through the roof and into a tree. From the tree, onto the ground. "Comfy Ranma, reeeeally comfy."

~ ~ ~

The two woke up the next day, cranky and sore at the bottom of the tree. After a not quite workable spar they lumbered into the house and sat at the kitchen table. Ryoga started to nod off when Ranma was splashed with water.

"Good morning Ranma!" Happosia cried leaping towards him, Ryoga automatically put out a fist which sent the old man through the wall and onto the couch. Ranma raised an eyebrow but Ryoga seemed to be too tired to even realized he had helped the person he must loathe the most.

"I'll make breakfast in a minute Ran-chan. Just throwing out the trash." Ukyo called as she carried a black trash bag, the mattress attached to Kodachi, and the unconscious Happosia outside. She came back in and raised an eyebrow at the two. _They looked like they sleep on the ground all night_ the chef thought as she went into the kitchen.

Shampoo sat down by her airen, her night gown appeared to be just a large shirt. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she noticed the hand cuff. "Shampoo should do to airen..." She observed, hiding the idea in the section of her brain that handled all that type of plots. Ranma looked at her in a 'your not really are you?' way and Ryoga simply snored a bit. 

"Wake up P-chan," The pigtailed boy teased hitting the Lost Boy other the head with his free hand. Ryoga woke up grumbling, denying something. Ranma splashed him with some water, forgetting at the last moment. Ryoga had the usual shrinking sensation, by the time he was in pig form he had realized what happened. Ranma only shrugged as the piglet attacked his arm, the hand cuff now around it's middle. 

"Stop fighting," Ukyo said, not for the first or last time, as she came in through the door and handed everybody their plates. She started at the hand-cuffs with the lock picks she had gotten from her store earlier. "It'll come off soon...hopefully."

- - -

Yes this chapter had no *real* point but who really cares neh? Oh and I wanted to know if okay with you all if I make this self insert? ^^ muahaha...heh...ha...heh... I really really wanna but most end up bad and if you dont' want me to, what can I say? I do anything for my fans ::sniff sniff:: I know this one is smaller than last but hey! At least I got it done.


End file.
